


Whump Prompts

by Dialyte



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Explosions, Flashback, Fluff, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Irondad, Medical Inaccuracies, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pain, Panic Attack, Precious Peter Parker, Seizure, Sensory Overload, Waterboarding, Whump, Worried Tony Stark, oneshots, prompts, spiderson, stabbed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-06-28 06:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19806895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dialyte/pseuds/Dialyte
Summary: One-shots of Tony and Peter whump based off a whump bingo sheet. Each chapter will feature a different prompt for each of the characters.I'm up for doing requests too.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for clicking this fic, and taking the time to read it. 
> 
> This is my first fanfic, and I thought that doing a prompt based one would be a good way to start. 
> 
> Let me know what you think!

Prompt 1; Apologizing before they pass out. 

It was a quiet night for patrol. Peter had rescued a cat from a tree, helped an elderly woman cross a road and easily stopped a small robbery downtown. About to call it a night, when he heard a scream from a couple of blocks away. He swung to the crime, calling to Karen for her to figure out what was going.  
“A man appears to be apprehending a teenage boy. The man appears to have knife.” Came the calming voice in his ear.  
“Thanks Karen.” Peter replied, swinging with more vigor.  
When he arrived at the scene, he saw the criminal approaching the smaller boy. A menacing scowl eating up at his face. “Hey! Mr Criminal! Pick on someone your own size.” If possible, the scowl seemed to grow as he whipped around to see Spider man stood poised against the corner of the alleyway.  
“Fuck off Spider man. This doesn’t concern you!” The man spat, fury rolling off him in waves.  
“I would. But then you’d hurt the kid. Then I’d get told off for not doing my job.” Peter replied, before firing his web shooters towards the man’s wrists. The web solution collected around his arms, latching against the brick wall next to him. Peter fired again, out of caution, before turning to the teenage boy at the other end of the alleyway. “Are you okay? Did he hurt you?” Peter asked, gently approaching the kid as if he was a frightened animal. The kid nodded before racing past Peter. Running off into the night.  
Just as Peter turned to follow him (after making sure Karen had phoned the police on his behalf), the man had cut through one of the webs securing his wrists. With practiced ease, he threw the knife towards Peter.  
Everything around Peter seemed to slow, as he watched the knife sailed through the air towards him. His spider senses screaming for him to move. A fraction too late, he tried to dodge the knife hurtling towards his body.  
A strangled yelp escaped his lips as the knife lodged into his side. Pain flared in his side. He placed a gloved hand against his side, causing the knife to shift inside him. Gasps caught in his throat as he gingerly tugged the knife away from him. Karen protested in his ear, but he was too caught up in the pain to notice it. He pressed his hand against the bleeding wound, remembering to put pressure on it.  
“Peter, you have sustained serious injury. Would you like me to call Mr Stark?” Karen voice sent a calming wave through his body, before he realized what she said.  
“No Karen, I’m fine. Mr Stark doesn’t need to be bothered by a scratch.” Karen made a noise in his ear, almost like a huff.  
“Peter. I recommend heading to the tower to be checked by the doctors.” Peter nodded at her.  
“Yeah. I’ll do that.”  
Peter began staggering towards the tower. Muscles weak from fatigue and lack of oxygen. Breathing was becoming a real problem, faltering with every step he took towards the looming building above him. The entrance looked so close, but each wobbling limp seemed to get him further and further away from it.  
“Peter, you are in dire need of medical attention. Would you like me to call Mr Stark?” Karen’s mechanical voice echoed dimly in his ears, sounding as if she was calling through a thick layer of fog. His brain barely registered her question, focused purely on keeping him staggering forwards. His side ached, as blood seeped out of the jagged cut against his abdomen. “Peter?” Karen voiced her concerns again.  
“I’m okay, Karen. I can make it.” He assured her. He wasn’t a child. He could make it to the tower without Mr Stark’s help. He could do this. He was Spider man. A small graze wouldn’t kill him. His healing factor was probably already working its magic against the open wound.  
He sneaked a peak down at the cut, watching with a morbid curiosity as blood oozed from his body. Maybe it wasn’t a small cut, he thought as his head spun. Black dots danced dangerously in his vision, causing him to slam into the main doors of the tower. The force of his body pushed the glass forwards as he fell into the lobby, unable to keep himself upright any longer. Karen screamed in his ear, but he couldn’t make out her voice anymore.  
A ding to his left signaled the entrance of another person. Peter thought about moving, he was still in his costume bleeding out on Mr Stark’s floor (which probably cost more than he did). The person spotted the hero from across the huge foyer, cursing under his breath, the man rushed towards Peter.  
“Pete? Peter? Can you hear me? Peter!” His body was shaken gently, his eyes shot open. When did he close his eyes? A blurry figure loomed over him, the figure’s eyes filled with concern. “Peter.” The man sighed with relief at him. “What happened?” The voice continued as Peter lost grips with consciousness. “No no no, Pete! You need to stay awake!” The voice commanded, Peter wanted to listen. He really did. But he was fighting a losing battle. He turned to where he assumed the figure was, mouthing his apology quietly. “C’mon Kiddo, keep those doe eyes open please.” The voice pleaded with him.  
“I’m sorry.” Peter whispered before his body fell slack, vision turning black as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. Consciousness faded, and with it so did the man. 

When Peter awoke, it was bright. His nose filled with the smell of antiseptic. A shrill beeping sound echoed consistently through the quiet room. A warm pressure held his hand away from his body. Moaning at the fog in his head, Peter slowly blinked his eyes open. “Peter?” A quiet voice to his side asked. The boy in question turned his head towards the sound, managing to focus his vision on the man. Tony. The man sighed with relief, a hand combing through his greasy hair.  
“Mr Stark?” Peter breathed, his voice cracked and sore from lack of use. Tony smiled, lighting up his face. He moved away slightly, coming back with a cup of water and a straw. He lifted the straw to Peter’s mouth, letting him sip from the water. Peter nodded his thanks as he drained the fluid away. “What happened?” He asked when he was done, registering that he was in the med-bay. Tony’s faced morphed into one of worry, anger and concern, mixing the conflicting feelings together on his face.  
“Well, Peter.” Peter flinched at the use of his full name. Tony only used that when he was either angry or worried. Neither were good. “Why don’t you tell me why you collapsed in my arms at 3 in the morning?” Peter sighed. It’s not like he meant to faint.  
“I didn’t mean to faint on you, Mr Stark. I’m sorry.” Tony frowned.  
“Peter! You could have died last night, Kiddo that's not okay!” Tony exploded into an angry mess of emotions. “You arrived on my doorstep, bleeding out. Then you fainted!” Tony huffed indignantly.  
“I didn’t think it was that bad. I thought it was a scratch.” Peter muttered, guilt seeping into him as his mentor looked more and more exasperated.  
“Just a scratch?” His mentor echoed. “It took up your whole abdomen! You were covered in blood, Peter!” Tony screeched, panic lacing his voice. Peter gulped, tears welling up in his eyes.  
“I’m sorry.” He muttered quietly. “I didn’t mean to make you mad.” He looked down at his hands, turning away from Tony. Shame and guilt ate away at his mind. A tear trailed slowly down his face. A calloused hand swept it away gently from his cheek.  
“Look, Kiddo. I’m not angry with you.” Tony faltered, taking a deep breath to calm himself. Peter didn’t look up at him, clearly not believing him. “I wasn’t, Pete, I was scared. Terrified even. I thought I was going to lose you. You looked so pale.” Tony’s voice shook, distraught at the memory of his protege from the previous night. His hand trembled from where it was clutched in Peter’s. Peter finally sneaking a glance upwards at his mentor. The man shaking slightly from the shock of the events.  
“I’m sorry.” Peter whispered again, before he pushed himself up and into Tony’s arms. Clutching tightly to the man’s shirt at his sobbed in his arms. “I didn’t think it was that bad. I’m sorry.” Tony shushed him quietly.  
“It’s okay Kiddo. It’s okay. You’re here now.” The man’s hand moved to Peter’s brown curls, burying itself soothing in them. “I’ve got you Pete.”  
The two stayed curled up in each others arms, snoring lightly when Pepper found them later. She smiled at the scene and left, closing the door with a soft click. Neither of the two stirred.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Peter!
> 
> My next prompt will be; Eye becoming unfocused.
> 
> Thank you for reading! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter had felt it coming all day long. Sleep had been hard to come by the last few weeks, nightmares plaguing his nights. It had become a nightly occurrence to find him out patrolling the streets to stave off the terrors that haunted him. So when Peter felt the telltale signs the next morning before school, he could hardly be surprised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! 
> 
> Finished this chapter today, hope you all enjoy it!

Prompt 2; Eyes become unfocused. 

Peter had felt it coming all day long. Sleep had been hard to come by the last few weeks, nightmares plaguing his nights. It had become a nightly occurrence to find him out patrolling the streets to stave off the terrors that haunted him. So when Peter felt the telltale signs the next morning before school, he could hardly be surprised.  
Ned noticed it first, watching as Peter struggled to keep his hand from twitching up to brush his hair out of his eyes, concern seeping into his gaze.  
“Peter, you should go home.” He advised as Peter’s hand began trembling. With a small shake of his head, Peter stubbornly stayed put. Only one lesson left anyway, he could get through this.  
After a ridiculously long hour of consistent trembling and involuntary tics, the shrill bell rang through the classroom. Peter hastily packed his books away and practically sprinted out of the classroom.  
Outside of school, Happy’s car was parked. The sleek black vehicle ominously parked out the front of the school for Peter to see as he rushed out. Fighting back a despaired groan, Peter reluctantly slid into the back of the car. Happy grunted a greeting, which Peter managing to choke back a reply. They fell into a comfortable silence, which Peter was grateful for, as he wasn’t sure if he could talk.  
The car ride was drawn out, as Peter tried to stop fiddling with his hair, stop the consistent trembles in his hands. His attention wavered to the point where Happy had to shake him back to reality to say they had arrived at Stark Tower. With a grateful smile, Peter thanked the man and jumped out of the car.  
His breath caught in his throat, just like it always did when he was in front of the beautiful building. Snapping himself to attention, he headed inside the grand building, and jumped into an elevator. Friday’s voice echoed through the lift, as he headed up to the lab which Tony would be in.  
“Hello Peter, I have informed Boss of your arrival. Your brain activity seems to have increased vastly since your last visit, are you okay?” Friday’s voice seemed to be concerned almost. Shaking his head slightly as his hand unconsciously shifted through his hair.  
“Hi Friday, I’m fine.” He tried to reassure the bot, Friday didn’t reply, instead moved the elevator upwards towards Tony’s lab.  
Peter must have spaced out because the next thing he knew, he was in Tony’s lab, the man rambling about some machine that Peter couldn’t seem to keep up with.  
“So I thought maybe if I connect the different colored wires, then it might make something new happen and… Pete?” Tony stopped his verbal vomit and glancing at Peter. The boys eyes appeared to be unfocused, not really in the room. His hands were twitching by his sides. “Pete? Are you there?” The boy’s gaze flickered up towards his mentor, his gaze searching. “Peter?” His mentor panicked at the lack of response from the boy.  
Peter struggled to grip his attention before spacing out again. His pupils dilating. Tony just managed to catch the boy as he slumped forwards, eyes rolling into the back of his head.  
If the fact that Peter had just fainted didn’t already worry Tony, then his muscles spasming and locking tightly sure did.  
The boy trembled and seized in his grip, Tony just gripped him tightly as his breathing quickened and he gasped for air.  
“Friday! What’s happening? What do I do?” Tony almost screamed, fear eating away at his stomach making him feel sick.  
“Peter appears to be seizing. He has been seizing for approximately 30 seconds. Try to keep his limbs still until it stops. I’ll monitor his vitals.” Came the mechanical reply. Tony took a deep breath to calm himself before pinning Peter’s shuddering limbs underneath him.  
Finally, after what felt like forever, Peter stopped shaking. His body relaxed and he slumped into himself. Tony sighed with relief when he saw Peter’s eyes open. Peter looked around himself as he shook himself back into awareness. His mentor was crouched over him, eyes filled with worry and concern for the young boy below him.  
“Wha-” Peter coughed, clearing his throat. “What happened?” He remembered entering the lab and half listening to Tony ramble about something, and then nothing… Oh. Shit.  
Tony watched as realization dawned on Peter’s face.  
“You fucking seized Peter! You collapsed into my arms and I watched you shake. I couldn’t do anything about it.” Tony seethed. Peter grimaced. The boys eyes flicked towards the ceiling.  
“Friday, how long did I seize for?” He asked calmly.  
“Approximately 56 seconds.” Came the short reply. Tony paled, it had felt like hours to him. Peter seemed to nod in approval at the answer.  
“H-How are you so calm?” Tony fired at Peter, nerves and worry taking over as he panicked over his protege.  
“I’m sorry. I should have told you before. I didn’t want to worry you.” Peter pushed himself up into a sitting position, wincing slightly at the phantom muscle pains of the seizure. Tony helped him rest against the wall next to them.  
“Tell me what?” Tony said sharply, familiar fear rising in his throat. Peter flinched at the sharp tone, before turning himself away.  
“I have seizures sometimes, if I’m stressed or sleep deprived. Head trauma as a child. They don’t happen very often.” Peter replied, eyelids drooping from fatigue. Tony sighed and pulled the child closer to him, resting his head against his shoulder. He ran his hand through the brunettes fluffy curls soothing him.  
“You should have told me, I almost had a heart attack watching it happen.” Tony muttered into the boy’s head.  
“I know, I'm sorry.” Peter mumbled back, drifting into a light snooze. Tony shifted them slightly before relaxing, allowing Peter to crash in his arms.  
“It’s okay kiddo. Just sleep now, I’ve got you.” Peter was out before Tony finished, relaxed in the safe confinement of his mentors arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed today's chapter!  
> Thank you for reading :) 
> 
> Let me know what you think, or any way I could make this series better!
> 
> Next prompt - 'Spacing out during a conversation while they're thinking. Need to regain focus'


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter says something during a conversation which takes Tony back to Afghanistan. Peter helps him through a panic attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely readers! 
> 
> New chapter up today, I messed up the ending I couldn't write anything that seemed to fit. But I tried?
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it anyway though.

Prompt 3; Spacing out during conversation while they're talking. Need to regain focus. 

It had been a great morning, Tony thought bitterly recalling the events of the day. It was a Saturday, the sun leaking through the windows of the lab bringing a calming hue into the room. Peter was working beside him, hunched over dozens of papers filled with his notes and sketches of various different prototypes.  
Peter shuffled in his chair, screeching the legs against the tiled floor as he pushes himself out of it. With a quick murmur about breakfast, he was gone. The room felt empty without the comforting presence of his protege. Muttering some nonsense under his breath, Tony resumed tinkering with whatever prototype had made it into his hand the night before. He twisted and turned various bolts and wires to form something in his constantly moving hands.  
The door opened with a soft click, the soft scent of buttered toast filled the lab. Tony sighed contentedly as he turned away from his project and towards the boy that had entered the lab. Peter flashed him a small smile before placing the plate on the table in front of him.  
Tony munched happily on the toast, thanking Peter for the simple meal. They had skipped out on dinner last night due to being entranced in a project. Peter helped Tony to remember to eat, most of the time.  
After breakfast, Tony turned back to the machine in front of him as Peter sifted through some papers across the lab. A subtle cough to his side brought Tony back to reality as Peter gently shoved a paper into his hand.  
“What’s a Jericho missile?” He asked innocently, eyes filled with overbearing curiosity. Tony stopped breathing.  
The next thing he knew, Tony was back in Afghanistan. Stood next to Yinsen. Abu Bakaar a menacing figure towering before him.  
“He wants you to build a Jericho missile.”  
The three shared a glance. Bakaar’s withering gaze lingering on Tony.  
“I refuse.” His words rang around the empty room as Bakaar laughed. Yinsen looked pained beside him. Bakaar babbled on about something that Tony couldn’t understand.  
“You’ll learn to forget that.” He translated quietly, eyes focused on the ground.  
Tony remembered gasping for air as he was submerged deep into the water. His head shoved into the freezing cold abyss, unable to draw in a breath. He struggled against the firm, strong arm that held him into the dark tendrils. Just as his vision began to fill with black spots, the arm pulled him out of the water, leaving him gasping for air. Bakaar laughed to his side as he was once again shoved into the pool beneath him, lungs gasping for air.  
Plunged in and out of the water, shaking from fear and the frozen water that clung to his skin. Trembling from lack of oxygen circulating around his body. Labored breaths that were stolen away from him as he was constantly dunked harshly into the water, his chest hitting the edge of the tub, causing him to yelp in pain wasting precious air.  
Peter watched as Tony curled into himself, his breaths becoming more and more infrequent, panic very clear in the trembling body. His eyes seemed to drift off into the distance, signalling to Peter that Tony was experiencing a flashback, and by his reaction, it wasn’t a pleasant one.  
“Friday! What do I do?” Peter scrambled to action as Tony stopped breathing for some unknown reason.  
“Boss seems to be experiencing a flashback which is causing his panic attack. You need to try and get through this.” Friday’s voice soothed Peter’s anxious behavior. “You need to be gentle and calm. No sudden movements.” The AI advised him. Tony began heaving for breath, his lungs gasping for air, as he jerked back in his seat.  
“Mr Stark. Um. Tony?” Peter stuttered, unsure how to address his mentor in this stressful situation. “It’s not real. It’s just a flashback, that’s what Friday says. And she’s really smart, like you, so she’s right. It’s not really Mr Stark.” Peter rambles to his mentor, keeping his voice in low deep tones that radiate calm in the room. Tony lets out a strangled yelp before pulling back, crashing to the floor. Peter scrambled down next to his mentor, grasping his hand tightly, trying to find him an anchor to get him back to the real world. Tony clutches his hand back just as tight, as if it’s the only thing keeping him tethered to the real world. Peter mutters what he hopes are reassuring words to his mentor. Telling him about his surroundings and where he is. Peter tells him about what they had been doing last night and the projects they had been working on together.  
After what feels like about 2 hours, which is probably more like 2 or 3 minutes, Tony’s far away look seems to fade and his becomes more alert of his surroundings. His breathing slows to a more regular pace. Tony immediately pinches his left wrist, reassuring himself that he’s alive and safe in the lab. Then he looks up at Peter, frowning at the hazel concerned eyes that looked back down at him. Neither said anything, just sat there gazing into each others eyes, Peter’s filled with concern and worry for his mentor, Tony’s filled with pain and hurt.  
Then Peter reached around Tony and pulled him into a tight hug. He murmured something against Tony’s shirt, but he didn’t hear him.  
“What was that?” Tony asked, sliding his fingers through Peter’s mocha curls. Peter giggled against his chest.  
“I told you to play with my hair. It always calms your heart, and it was beating fast. But now it's not.” Peter explained, looking up to smile at his mentor. Tony felt his heart melting at the boy in his arms, so pure and innocent. Kind and caring for Tony, when he knew he didn’t deserve it. “What was your attack about?” Peter asked carefully, tone indicating that Tony didn’t have to answer. Just that Peter was there for him.  
“Afghanistan.” Tony answered simply, and the lithe form in his arms tightened their grip around him, as if to say that he would protect him from any future harm.  
Tony just leaned into the grip and accepted his protege’s protection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Tony :( 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'm not sure when the next one will be up. I'm going to try and write it to be done for the weekend. But I don't know yet. 
> 
> The next prompt will be; Trying to communicate or command even though they can only speak a few words
> 
> Have a good day!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is too close to an explosion during a mission. He hides a sensory overload. It gets worse as the mission progresses. Tony finds out after the battle and isn't too impressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! 
> 
> New chapter up today. I really enjoyed writing this one, I think it turned out okay! 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy it!

Prompt; Trying to communicate or command even though they can only speak a few words

Peter fired his webs left, right and center. Flying above the buildings to evade the attack from the monsters that had rudely decided to invade today. The ugly beasts had some sort of explosive technology that they were using to blast every wall around them. Peter watched as buildings began to crumble from the consistent stress of each explosion. His job today was to evade the explosions, web up the buildings to stabilize them and try his best to keep civilians out of the line of fire, whilst the other Avengers fought against the beasts. 

Panting for breath, Peter focused his webs towards a leaning building, its bottom layer of supports had taken a lot of damage and looked to be disintegrating underneath the rest of the weight. His web-shooters worked overtime in order to keep the building upright and from collapsing onto him and the civilians that had clustered around the building. Peter screamed at them to run, causing them to scamper away. He didn’t like being rude to the locals, but he’d rather do it then risk their lives. 

Peter had been so focused on supporting the huge building, he hadn’t noticed one of the beasts turn its weapon towards him. His spider sense had been going off the charts ever since the battle started, so he had tuned it out to stop the tinge of anxiety disrupting his concentration. So when it blared to life, instincts causing him to fling himself to his left, he was more than shocked. 

A fiery explosion boomed to his right, just where he had been clung onto the building wall. He watched with shock as it collided with the structure of the wall and caused it to crumble into dust. The closeness to the blast, and the sheer force of it, made an incredibly loud and bright explosion which his heightened senses screamed at the intensity of. Which in turn made him fall to the ground writhing in agony. 

Temporarily forgetting he was in the middle of a battlefield, Peter allowed his body to tremble for a moment before coming to his senses. His head still throbbed harshly, eyes and ears still sensitive to the environment. Everything was too bright, too loud, too much. 

“Peter? Are you okay?” Came Tony’s loud voice in his ear. Trying not to scream at the way his ears reacted to his loud voice. Peter took a moment to breathe before murmuring back, attempting to keep quiet for his senses.

“I’m fine.” He kept his replies short. “Thought I saw something on the ground.” He lied, paranoid that Tony was going to send him away for getting too close to the explosion, or worse treat him like a kid because of the overload his senses had collapsed into. 

“Well get back out there! There are a few civilians that are getting too close to the fire zone. Can you get them out for me?” Tony’s voice grated against his ears, every vibration of his voice echoing around Peter’s ear. He hummed a confirmation before pulling himself to his feet. The rough ground beneath his feet irritated his skin, causing him to flinch at every step. 

As Peter got closer to the fire zone, everything got louder and louder. Bright flashes of light from the beasts weaponry and Tony’s repulsors. Peter could hear the quickened breathing of every avenger, could hear the thumps of their hearts as blood raced around their body. He could hear every bead of sweat that rolled down their armor and hit the ground with a deafening drop. He could feel every shift of wind as they fought their way towards the beasts. 

After what felt like hours, Peter found the three civilians. They were cowering behind a dumpster. Two girls huddled over the top of a smaller boy. They screamed as they heard Peter approach, causing him to flinch visibly at the noise. The screaming cut short as one of the girls looked up at him. Gasping with relief, she whispered.

“Spiderman!” The other two’s heads whipped up in surprise. Peter smiled underneath his mask. He slowly walked towards the huddle, trying to keep his footsteps as quiet as possible for his own benefit and to not alert the beasts. 

“You need to get out of here. You’re too close.” Peter murmured to the trio. He knelt down beside the younger boy and held out his hands. The boy ran into Peter’s arms, clutching at him tightly. 

“Thank you for saving us.” The boy whispered into Peter’s ear. Peter winced, at both the sudden touch against his skin and also the volume of the boy. He struggled to deal with the pressure of the boy against his body, senses still working in overdrive. 

“I’m going to get you out of here.” Peter told the two girls, beckoning them to follow him. He gestured to the streets, near the firing zone. He cradled the boy close to him, peeking out behind the wall of a building before running out along the street. He kept an eye out for any beasts, and also the girls behind him. Every light and noise irritated his senses more and more, sending him into a trembling mess of mixed senses. 

Finally, he reached the flashing lights that signified the police and ambulances that had gathered around the premises. He deposited the boy into the girls arms before running off back towards the fire zone. Tony was calling out orders to the other avengers. 

“Spidey, we’re just wrapping things up. Head back to the quinjet, we’ll meet you there.” His voice echoed in his ear. Peter winced before racing towards the parked jet. He made no complaint, which Tony found unusual. Peter always demanded to help with the cleanup, feeling good about being able to do something useful. Brushing it off for now, Tony moved to help the others move the deceased beasts. 

Back at the quinjet, Peter sat in the darkest corner of the vehicle, allowing himself to finally break down. He held his head tightly in his hands, hands pressed tightly over his ears. His eyes shut tight, an attempt to block out all sound and light. 

He wasn’t sure how long he had sat, rocking into his hands. But before long he heard the telltale sounds of the other avengers climbing up the ramp to the jet. He pulled himself out of his hands, opening his eyes. His senses protested, demanding relief from the exposure to the world around him. His mask clings tightly to his skin, rubbing at the skin irritatingly. Tony marched over to Peter, wrapping an arm over his shoulder as he pulled him into a one armed hug. 

“God, I thought you were injured! Not like you to not help with the cleanup.” Tony stated, his voice grating in Peter’s head. His head was still pounding, like a loud hammer tapping against his brain. Peter violently flinched away from Tony’s touch. Trying to wiggle his way out of the man’s grip. Hurt flashed visibly across Tony’s face, before his mentor schooled his face back to normal. “Pete?” He asked, brow crinkling in concern. 

Peter opened his mouth to reply, but found no words would come out. He tried again, but his voice just wouldn’t work properly. Tony’s frown got deeper the longer his protege stayed silent. 

“Pete?” He tried again. The other avengers had fallen silent around him, gazing at the young hero in concern, pity and worry. Peter glanced up at Tony, the eyes on his mask shrinking as Peter squinted at the man. 

“E-Eleven.” Peter managed to choke out, senses flaring again as his voice seemed to echo around the silent quinjet. Tony looked confused for about three seconds before his face morphed into realization. He murmured something quietly to Friday, before getting up and ordering the other avengers around. They all looked confused still, but stayed quiet as Tony commanded them. Whilst he was doing that, Peter’s mask was morphing slightly. His sensory overload protocol activating. The eyes of his mask blackened, blocking out his sight. His comms began to cancel the noise out from around him and eventually his senses dulled. 

Finally finding relief from the throbbing pain that had followed him around for the last hour or so, Peter allowed himself to curl further into himself, as sleep overcame him. 

When he awoke it was still silent and dark, he couldn't hear anything. Not even the sound of his own breathing. It was nice, having his senses muted for a little while. But his headache had cleared and his skin didn’t feel as sensitive as before, so he deactivated the protocol. Karen slowly began filtering in the sounds around him, before filtering in the dim lights around him.

“You okay, Kiddo.” Tony’s voice murmured quietly from beside him. His senses didn’t flare, the pain now residing. Peter nodded, not trusting his voice yet. Tony smiled before his face dropped.

“Why didn’t you tell me before you were having an overload? Karen said it started before you rescued those three people.” Tony’s voice was still quiet, but it held a tone. Worried maybe? Peter couldn’t place it. 

“Didn’t want you to worry.” Peter whispered back, tearing up slightly. “Didn’t think it was gonna be that bad.” Tony sighed a little, before leaning back in his chair.

“It’s okay, Pete. I’m not mad. I was scared. I thought you had gotten yourself seriously hurt and weren’t telling me.” Tony’s lips quirked up a little at the sides, the beginning of a smile. “Now come here, we’re going to have a quiet movie night while you recover.” 

“Can we watch Star Wars?” 

“Whatever you want Kid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love a lot of the sensory overload fan-fictions and thought I'd have a go writing my own version.   
> Thank you all for reading! 
> 
> The next prompt will be; Scared or ashamed to sleep because of their nightmares, particularly around others. 
> 
> See you next time!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was movie night. 
> 
> Nightmares stop Tony and Peter from being able to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! 
> 
> I'm not proud of this chapter. It's not great, I won't lie to any of you. 
> 
> I wanted to get a chapter out today though, so I 'grant' you with this chapter.

Prompt; Scared or ashamed to sleep because of their nightmares, particularly around others. 

It was movie night. 

Peter had been invited to the compound with the other avengers for a movie night. The rogue avengers had been pardoned and the night was to celebrate them all coming back together. Peter had been invited to be introduced to the other avengers and have a relaxing night together. 

Happy had picked him up after school before driving him upstate. May had already been informed and had agreed to let him stay the night. Peter was buzzing with excitement the whole way there, talking Happy’s ear off during the entire journey. 

Tony met him at the entrance to the compound, and took him up to the common room where the others were awaiting his arrival. He filled Tony in briefly about his day at school, gushing over his science grade.

“I got 98 in my physics paper!” Tony beamed at him with pride, ruffling his hair as they stepped into the common room.

“Well done Kiddo, I’m really proud of you.” Peter heard muffled gasps of surprise as Tony lead him towards the couches. Steve, Natasha, Clint, and Bruce were all there settling into their seats. Tony faltered in his step slightly before smiling widely and pushed Peter forwards with him. “This is Peter, or Spider man.” He introduced Peter to the small crowd in front of him. Peter did an awkward wave towards the others before settling himself on a couch. Natasha gazed calculatingly at him, Clint was beaming at him a mischievous glint in his eye, Bruce just smiled before turning back to the popcorn in front of him, and Steve looked at him for a second before warmly smiling at him. Tony had taken the seat beside him and had thrown his arm over the back of the couch behind his head. 

“So I was thinking Disney?” Clint smirked at the others. Everyone buried themselves into their respective seats before Friday began to play a movie on the scream in front of them. 

Before long, night was settling in on the group, Steve and Bruce had already fallen asleep on themselves. Clint and Natasha didn’t seem far behind them. Only Tony and Peter stayed awake, quietly seeing who could catch popcorn in their mouths successfully.

Peter had felt himself falling asleep towards the end of the movie, but shook himself awake. He had only just met the avengers, and didn’t want to disturb them with his nightly troubles. His nightmares had become more and more frequent after Toomes and he didn’t want to relieve the crushing weight of the building pressing his smaller body into the ground. 

Tony hadn’t slept in approximately 36 hours now. He’d had a particularly hard time sleeping lately, dreams of Afghanistan and the wormhole plagued his nights. 

So neither allowed themselves to sleep. Even as the other avengers slumbered around them, they just stayed silent beside each other. Comforted by the presence of the other but too ashamed to sleep. 

And if the others found them curled up together the next morning. It wasn’t questioned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> I just wanted to tell you all that I'm on holiday as of tomorrow, so I won't be uploading for over a week or so. 
> 
> I'm not sure what prompt I want to do next, so I guess it'll be a surprise for after my holiday!

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Peter! 
> 
> My next prompt will be; Eye becoming unfocused. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
